


Gold medal baby

by saintkoi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18 years old is the legal age, 26 years old Yuuri, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Katsuki Yuuri, Bathroom Sex, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, First Time, Implied orphan Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, My excuse to write a sugar daddy Yuuri, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Not for kids and those with kiddie brains, Older Man/Younger Man, One-sided pining, Phone Sex, Really rich Yuuri, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Rich yuuri, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Sub Victor Nikiforov, This is my first smut in this fandom, This just had a plot, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Unknowing Sugar Baby, Unknowing Sugar Daddy, Victor is 16, Victor is sad at first, Wall Sex, Young Victor, i'm sorry but this is how it is going to be for now, not really - Freeform, oh god it has angst, surprise, this just became slow burn with angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintkoi/pseuds/saintkoi
Summary: Victor loves his sponsor. So.Fucking.Much.He just wanted Yuuri to notice him, but the Japanese man won't even look at him.((THIS IS MARKED AS UNDERAGE FOR A PURPOSE --READ THE TAGS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! DON'T MESS UP WITH THE WRITERS HEAD))UPDATES: Fridays and Sundays





	1. I wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone~ sooo it's my first time to write smut for this fandom and... here you go. This is made for my own sanity so~ he he ENJOY.
> 
> So in this fic, 18 is the age of majority as to avoid confusion on why is this tagged as underage. Victor met Yuuri when he was 15 and Yuuri 25. ;)

_"Secrets I have held in my heart_  
_Are harder to hide than I thought_  
_Maybe I just wanna be yours_  
_I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours_  
_Wanna be yours_  
_Wanna be yours_  
_Wanna be yours"_

 

 

“Yuuri~ ah-ahh” Victor moaned as he shoved three fingers inside his hole.

 

 

He knew it’s bad to think about his sponsor this way but he really just can’t help himself. From the moment he locked eyes with the Japanese man at the banquet one year ago, he knew he wanted to taste him.

 

 

“D – deeper… please… I can take it-- ah” he whispered as if he was talking to Yuuri Katsuki himself. He’s been masturbating ever since he got inside the room after he saw Yuuri talking with Yakov and other sponsors, completely ignoring him and he just couldn’t have that.

 

He wasn’t stupid, he has a long hair and a lithe figure better than any 16 year old his age could ask for. That’s why he thought he knew what he was doing when he pulled his friend Chris to the dance floor as he looked at Yuuri seductively as he grinded hips with his best friend.

 

 

He wanted to see Yuuri’s façade crumble. He knew Yuuri wanted him too.

 

 

But Yuuri never once looked at him tonight.

 

Suddenly flashes of what happened two months ago rushed back to his memory as he remembered that one time Yuuri visited him during practice and he ran after the Japanese when he saw him leaving the rink. He caught up with the man just when the he entered the elevator and Victor broke into a sprint to get in just before the door closed behind him.

 

 

He didn’t sleep that night.

 

 

He remembered the shocked look on Yuuri’s face as he tried to walk seductively towards the man constantly plaguing his mind and successfully backed him in a corner of the elevator and whispered, “I know you want me Yuuri” and pushed his body further to the hard chest of the Japanese man – that thought made him drool and his nipples hardened behind his shirt. He could feel the arousal coming off of Yuuri in waves and Victor was all too happy to indulge and lean further for a kiss but then suddenly, he was pushed back as he heard Yuuri say, “You’re  _FIFTEEN_  Victor…THIS is illegal” and that’s when the door of the elevator dinged opened and he saw Yuuri walking sideways to avoid colliding with him.

 

  
But just before the elevator door shut, he heard Yuuri say, “Come to me when you’ve _REALLY_ made up your mind” – and those were the words that didn’t make him sleep.

 

He's sixteen now -- his birthday just passed a few days ago -- not that he was keeping track of the date.

 

He also doesn't care about his birthday -- "but it was important for Yuuri", he thought as he continued to count.

 

He waited.

 

He knew this is bad.

 

And he knew Yuuri was only concerned for him.

 

He was sixteen and just won his gold medal for his first Senior competition in the Grand Prix and Yuuri is his 26 years old sponsor – a man so rich and powerful for his young age that he didn’t really need to do anything as he always have someone looking over stuff from him. The Katsuki Chain Hotels are the most famous chain hotels in the world only beating the Suoh’s by a small margin and Yuuri was the one managing everything.

 

“AHHHHHH- HAA Yu – Yuu~ri… f – fu – fuck – god” he moaned over and over as he tried to hit his prostate over and over as his other hand stroked his cock faster begging for release until he came with a shout.

 

Yuuri.

 

It will always be Yuuri.

 

After their talk at the elevator with Victor thinking of what exactly should he be doing to _"come to him"_ as Yuuri phrased it to make Yuuri see that he wanted this.

 

He won that gold medal tonight for Yuuri.

 

He wore his super fitting coat and tie with dress pants that hugged his features perfectly just so he could show it off to Yuuri, who, for some reason _NEVER_ looked at Victor – or at least when he’s looking at Yuuri, he didn’t even see the man glance at his direction.

 

He just want Yuuri to look at him and never look away.

 

He knew he wasn’t a match for a man such as Yuuri.

 

Soft features with a stare that could kill if he wanted to, a rich and powerful man that doesn’t even bat an eye when he jokingly told the man that he wanted that 24k gold wristwatch he saw on TV but should have a tinge of pink to fit his personality, the next thing he knew, that same watch was being delivered to him – pink tinge and all.

 

He tried to give that back to Yuuri but the Japanese man only frowned and asked him of he did not like it, a tone he only heard Yuuri use when one of the hotel staffs didn’t recognize Victor and scoffed at him when he told the hotel staff that he usually stay at the Katsuki Hotels for free – the staff was fired as soon as Yuuri heard what happened. He feared for the poor bloke that made this pink gold watch in record time so he told Yuuri that although he ABSOLUTELY LOVES his gift, he doesn’t deserve the gift since it SURELY cost more than ten years worth of his salary.

  
He saw Yuuri only scoff at that and made dismissive gestures and told him it’s more than he deserves. And that was the end of THAT conversation.

  
Tonight he saw Yuuri talking to other sponsors.

 

  
Other coaches.

 

  
Other SKATERS.

 

  
Except him.

 

At one point he even saw that Thai skater with a name he couldn’t remember wrap his arms around Yuuri and the easily flustered man didn’t do anything aside from laugh out loud when he saw the Thai whispering to him with a smirk.

 

He looked away at that.

 

That was also the time when he ran to his bedroom.

 

He feels small and pathetic and that the gold medal in his neck suddenly doesn’t mean anything as he threw it away in his outrage.

 

He wanted to be Yuuri’s tonight.

 

That’s why he wore ALL of _these_.

 

He took off his shirt and his pants leaving him in only his panties that looks more like a thong and felt for his hole.

 

He planned to seduce Yuuri tonight.

 

He fell on the bed and started dragging his hands from his face, his mouth and down to his nipples as his other hand tried to take the small vibrator out of his puckered hole. He whimpered when it finally came off. He was so ready – so ready, and yet – he released a sob, he didn’t know what else to do.

 

He kept on texting Yuuri over the past two months to tell the man how much he wanted him – needed him, and that even though he’s just sixteen he knew that this is not just some “teenage lust for someone way out of his league” as Chris put it and he told Yuuri that he wasn’t delusional – he just wants love.

 

  
He let his imagination run wild after that until he made himself have an orgasm after orgasm.

 

  
He started crying again.

 

  
“Yuuri” he said between sobs as another thought entered his head as he cried out, “Daddy~” in a breathless moan and he put ahand over his mouth as he didn't know what came over him and that made him feel more pathetic right now. Naked on his hotel bed in a room that he only got because his sponsor was the owner of the hotel with his cum splattered across the sheets and his muscles crying out in protest. He was crying so much he didn’t even hear the door click open – nor the thud of shoes hitting the tiled floor before it reached the carpeted area.

 

  
He flinched and jumped back as soon as he felt a hand on his shoulders and he almost shouted but the reflex of the man looming over him is much faster than his as the man’s hands were immediately on his mouth covering it.

 

“Is it me you’re calling for or did I hear you wrong?” the man – Yuuri, said as he gave a mischievous look at Victor before the Japanese’s eyes fell and saw exactly what he looks like. The hands covering his mouth were immediately off of him as he saw Yuuri’s face melt into concern as the older man wiped the tears on his eyes as he heard him ask softly, “Were you crying Victor? Was it because of me?” and made a move to move further away from Victor.

 

And that was it. Victor thought. This is the exact time that his dreams were supposed to end – but when he realized that Yuuri was still there, still waiting for his answer, he couldn’t help the fresh tears that flowed on his face as he all but threw himself to Yuuri and straddled the guy, naked and full of his own cum as he burst into tears soaking Yuuri’s clothes.

 

“You didn’t look at me” he mustered to say as he clung tighter to Yuuri who finally caught on and held him closer to himself as he felt the older man’s hands running through his hair as he heard him say soothingly, “I know, I’m sorry” over and over as he let Victor cry in his shoulders.

 

Victor wanted to be closer to Yuuri.

 

As close as he could possibly get.

 

He needs to feel assured that this is real.

 

 _‘Just one night… give me one night’_ he mumbled as he slowly disentangled himself from Yuuri as the older guy looked at him. Slowly, he reached for Yuuri’s jacket and helped the other remove it. He felt Yuuri’s eyes burning to him and he reveled at the attention. He saw Yuuri ball up his jacket and threw it to the side which made his lips quirk a bit but he continued. However, when he reached the first button on Yuuri’s shirt, he felt Yuuri’s hands stop him as he looked at Yuuri’s eyes and saw lust fill he older man’s eyes as well as… determination? He couldn’t place it perfectly but then his mind filled him with thought of dread that maybe this isn’t what Yuuri wanted anymore so he tugged at the shirt desperately once and whined.

 

  
But Yuuri only smiled resignedly as he heard him ask, “Are you sure you want me Victor? There are younger men your a –“

 

“YES!” he shouted immediately because fuck, he couldn’t even entertain the idea of wanting anyone else now – he was ruined for all other man from the moment that drunk Yuuri felt him up and nipped at his ears that one time at the bar and talked dirty to him – and he knows Yuuri doesn’t remember anything after passing out at the bar and getting escorted out of the establishment by his guards because he saw Yuuri the following day and tried to pry it out of him – to no avail since a few minutes after he asked Yuuri what happened last night, the Japanese apologized for whatever and admitting that he was too drunk to remember.

 

Victor wasn t even supposed to be at _THAT_ bar.

 

He saw Yuuri smirk at his answer before slowly prying off Victor off of him and laying on the bed spread eagled before looking at him as he heard him say, “Come here and undress me baby~”

 

  
Yuuri cooing and that endearment.

 

  
Victor was floored and blushing as red as the carpet he found himself standing at before he snapped back in attention when he saw Yuuri tapping his hips as he said, “Sit here baby”

 

  
And fuck, Yuuri Katsuki, the sexiest and richest man alive is asking him, Victor Nikiforov, an only up an coming figure skater from Russia to straddle him and possibly – he couldn’t finish that thought as he immediately jumped to the bed and planted his ass directly at Yuuri’s crotch and grinded a bit. The moans they released were delicious and music to Victors ears as he tried to make small movements with his hips as he reached for Yuuri’s shirt button again.

 

“Fu – fuck baby don’t stop” he heard Yuuri moan as he saw the beads of sweat forming on the Japanese man’s forehead as he heard him continue, “You don’t fucking know how many wet dreams I’ve had with you on top of me like this – like some – ah – fucking hormonal – a ah – teenager I kept on coming hard” as he felt Yuuri thrust his hips up causing Victor to lose balance and topple on top of him as he released another moan.

 

“Can you make it faster baby? Daddy can’t wait to stick his cock on you – I – you said you wanted this right?” he heard Yuuri ask again as if it would pain him to stop but he would if Victor did change his mind – which he would _NEVER_ do as he answered with a grind of his own as his hands fumble with the buttons until everything came undone.

 

  
After that, the pants were easier since Yuuri already unbuckled them but he made sure to get off of Yuuri and lower himself in front of the man’s crotch first as he looked at the wet patch over it noting that it’s his cum and probably Yuuri’s mixed together and he felt so hot that he didn’t even ask Yuuri when he lowered his lips towards his crotch and mouthed at the Japanese man's erection through the cloth. The sounds of Yuuri moaning above him is all the encouragement he needed as he hooked his fingers on both sides of the man's briefs and pulled it down along with his pants releasing Yuuri's leaking cock.

 

“God… daddy you’re so big~” he said as he admired Yuuri’s cock and wiped away a little drool from his face when he saw Yuuri looking at him with an unreadable smile as he heard the man say, “Lay on top of me baby” and he did.

 

Yuuri opened him up slowly with one calloused finger after another that left Victor sobbing, drooling and moaning in Yuuri’s chest as the Japanese immediately found the bundle of nerves that makes Victor’s knees turn jelly and he became putty in Yuuri’s hands.

 

“Do you think you’re ready for Daddy baby? Were you stretched enough?” he heard Yuuri asked as he stutteringly answered, “I – I’ve been ready for hours daddy. I – I wore a vibrator during the banquet thinking that you’d take me easier that way but then – then you never came and – “

 

He was sobbing again.

 

And immediately, Yuuri’s fingers were off of him as the older man flipped them so he was above Victor in between Victor’s legs as he said, “ Shh shh… I’m so sorry baby. Daddy didn’t mean to ignore you… there were just so many people and I – I couldn’t look at you without getting arrested because – fuck, you were easily the most beautiful boy out there and – “ he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Victor reached out for him and kissed him like there’s no tomorrow.

  
Their mouth and tongue battled for dominance until Victor gave up and gave his everything to Yuuri.

  
He wanted the man so damn much and he trusted him not to break him too much after this.

  
“Daddy… fuck me” he said as soon as he released Yuuri for air. And as if a switch was flipped, he saw Yuuri’s eyes turned dark and suddenly, one of his legs were being hoisted up and put on Yuuri’s shoulder as he heard Yuuri say, “Don’t take your eyes off me baby” before impaling himself inside Victor.

 

It hurts.

  
There was blood.

  
But then – he also doesn’t want to stop.

 

“More! Faster! Dee – deeper! Ah ah Yuuri ah Daddy ahhnn” he moaned as Yuuri kept his hips in a steady and fast rhythm that had reduced him into a smaller vocabulary and more lewd noises.

 

“Fuck baby… you’re so… tight… made just for daddy” he heard Yuuri say above him as he clenched around his cock once more as if not willing to let it go and he heard the older man cursed and pounded him deeper into the mattress.

 

There is no softness here.

 

Only the primal need of release -- to fill and be filled as two bodies become one as the slapping noises continued to echo in the room until Victor came with a shout with Yuuri following close behind.

 

Yuuri fell to his side as he slipped off of Victor causing him to whine at the emptiness he felt but then suddenly, Yuuri was inserting his Vibrator back inside his hole as he heard the man say, “Do you have a butt plug baby?” and he understood immediately that Yuuri wanted him to lock his semen inside his body which made him shiver in excitement.

  
“No daddy, I only have that one vibrator… even that was too expensive” he mumbled as he shook his head. That was definitely better that imagination with his hands and fingers.

 

  
He’s not a virgin anymore – and he couldn’t feel happier that Yuuri was the one who took it.

  
He turned to Yuuri who was looking pensively at him. But before he could open his mouth, he felt Yuuri’s hands wrap around his waist as the older man pulled him closer and nuzzled at his neck as he said, “Don’t worry baby, Daddy will buy everything my baby wants and needs” before kissing him again on the lips.

 

They stayed like that for another hour before Yuuri’s hands started snaking at Victor’s length which made him giddy as he felt how much his Daddy wanted him.

 

They made love twice after that first time until Victor was completely exhausted and slept curled up to Yuuri’s side as the older man held him and played with his hair – completely not hearing what Yuuri’s words were as he was in a dreamland.

 

 

 

 

“I’ll make this work baby, I promise. I’ll take care of you”


	2. Mad Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and Yuuri did a lot of thinking.
> 
> Yuuri POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd chapter. All 4045 words of it.
> 
> I initially wanted to post updates of 500-600 max words -- but of course, I managed to write 4k.
> 
> Anyway, a LOT of you guys responded to my question and this has already gotten some love!! WOW!
> 
> THANK YOU! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!

_"You got those mad sounds in your ears_   
_They make you get up and dance_   
_Mad sounds in your ears_   
_They make you get up and dance"_

 

 

 

“Nghhh” Yuuri moaned as he blinked his eyes open and landed to the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen – Victor giving attention to his morning wood with his mouth.

“Good morning” he croaked, his voice laced with sleep as he reached for Victor’s head between his legs and stroked the younger male’s hair as he added, “I wouldn’t mind waking up to this every day” and sighed as Victor continued to suck him off until he came with a groan.

He sighed again as Victor pulled up and let out his cock with a pop where it laid limp and heavy on his stomach.

“What did I just do?” he whispered for himself, quiet enough to be heard only by him and the room’s other occupant, Victor, who was beside him in a second and hugging the hell out of him as he heard the younger man say, “Don’t regret – don – don’t regret last night!” before burrowing his head on the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

He felt stupid. Of course Victor would take what he said in the wrong way and this isn’t what he wanted the younger man to feel right now. So with another sigh, he turned his body so that he’s facing Victor who only made minor movements to make himself comfortable and Yuuri pulled him closer to himself as he kissed Victor’s forehead a bit before cradling him closer as he said, “I – don’t worry. I don’t regret last night. I was just – this is really wrong Victor and – and you know we have to be really careful from now right?”

Yuuri asked slowly and he saw Victor’s chest rising and falling faster as if stopping himself from crying. But when Victor didn’t make any motion to talk, he started again, “Why don’t we take a bath for now and then let’s talk, okay?”

Yuuri was starting to get worried because Victor still refused to talk and he had half the mind to start their _talk_ right now, but then he saw Victor wriggling out of his hold and he let him off as he started pulling himself up on the bed. He saw Victor wince a bit when the younger man sat and he was reminded _again_ of what he did last night.

He wanted to apologize – but he’s sure that’s not something Victor wanted right now, so instead, he opted to put his hands on Victor’s back and tried to apply pressure on it as he slid up his hand in an up and down motion as if massaging him. He was rewarded with a grateful smile from Victor and honestly, that’s all the answer he needs as he returned Victor’s smile with one of his own before stopping his ministrations and slipped out of the bed.

He was standing stark naked in the middle of the room at the foot of the bed with a minor that he just had sex with last night – he should be ashamed, at least a bit, but he doesn’t feel anything besides from happiness and he thought about questioning his moralities again and how much his parents must be turning in their graves if they found out that their son is in a relationship with a 16 year old _– must be at a hurricane speed_ , he snorted as he mused.

He didn’t get too far with his musings though, and he was honestly grateful for the distraction as he felt a pair of small arms wrapping around his midsection and he can feel Victor’s breath ghosting his back as he asked, “Do you want to join me or take it separately?” and he felt and heard Victor’s breath hitch at his question and he could almost see the blush on the younger man’s face before he heard him answer lowly, “I’ll join you… please”

And Yuuri melted.

 

Again.

 

 _‘God, I know I should stop but I can’t – so, at least save Victor’_ he begged in his head.

He wasn’t a religion-fanatic, but he suppose it doesn’t hurt to ask for extra protection. He’s threading on dangerous waters when he let Victor in. He should’ve ignored Victor’s advances. He knew, but he couldn’t.

He knew.

He knew Victor was serious when he told him he wanted him.

But he shouldn’t have encouraged it.

 _‘I’ll probably burn in hell’_ he said to himself as he turned around still not letting Victor’s hands fall to look at the kid as he said, “Can you walk? You want me to carry you?” to which Victor only answered by blushing hard and putting his hands around Yuuri’s nape.

Yuuri picked Victor up and thought about how light Victor was before his eyes dragged back to the body of the younger man and saw that Victor’s bones are jutting on the sides and sticking to his skin so much that he could probably map it.

But he didn’t comment.

 _‘At least not now’_ he thought as he added, _‘maybe later’_ he thought as he found himself in front of the bathroom door and without letting Victor down, he managed to place two fingers on the opening of the bathroom door and slid it to the side.

This is one thing he fought the architect of the room with when they talked about designs. Phichit and Mari used to tell him that it’s weird for a hotel room to have a sliding door, but he fought for it and now, he’s never been more thankful of his past-self.

He put Victor under the shower and looked around.

He’s always loved the bathrooms in his hotels. It’s spacious enough that a group of 20 people could probably fit inside the bathroom standing and they would still have enough breathing room. The bath tub is set on the right side of the room with a shower area separated only by a glass – everything was pristine white with touches of pink – which of course, inspired by Victor, and he made sure that whenever Victor checks in to any of his hotels, he gets the room with the same color themes.

He hadn’t told Victor any of that, of course.

Instead, he went towards the faucet a bit and let the hot water drip to fill the tub slowly as he went back to Victor and led him to the side first before opening the shower and checked the temperature first before going back to Victor and leading him under the shower.

Yuuri did all the work.

He applied soap on Victor’s skin slowly. He made sure that he covered _everything,_ including the insides of Victor’s thigh. He felt Victor shudder when he went down on his knees – eye level of Victor’s cock, but he refused to pay attention to the half-hard member of the 16 year old in front of him as he paid attention to Victor’s inner thigh and feet.

When Yuuri stood up, he heard Victor groan as he laughed when he felt Victor’s head hit his chest. Victor stepped closer to him as he heard Victor say, “You’re such a bad person for teasing me like this Yuuri, you know that right?” and Yuuri just laughed again as he shrugged and said, “I know, but you still love me” as his hands slipped to Victor’s ass which made the younger man’s breath hitch again.

When he felt Victor calm down enough started massaging the younger man’s ass, separating his butt cheeks at times to revel at Victor’s hole – still red from their last love-making. His hands were still slippery with soap, and Victor’s body is so relaxed in his arms right now that he didn’t know if the Russian already fell asleep on him except when he accidentally slipped his fingers closer to Victor’s hole, he felt the younger man’s chest rise in anticipation before he heard another groan.

He felt Victor then. As the younger man’s hard on is pressed on his abs deliciously so that he almost stopped massaging Victor’s ass until he heard another growl from the Russian as he laughed and kissed the top of Victors head as he let his fingers slip on the younger man’s hole as he asked, “Is this okay?” which earned him a fast nod from Russian and he chuckled before he slipped one finger inside Victor at the same time as he ducked his head to kiss the Russian on the lips.

 _‘He taste like coke – sweet and addicting’_ he thought as he felt Victor’s tongue darting out shyly and licking his bottom lips which made Yuuri smile in the kiss and opened his mouth to welcome Victor’s tongue with his own as their tongues battled for dominance.

Yuuri inserted another finger at the middle of their kiss and he felt the electricity run down his body as he heard Victor moan and stopped kissing as he heard him say, “D – don’t stop… please” and started to rock his hips to meet Yuuri’s fingers faster.

Yuuri curled his fingers after a few more thrust and knew he hit Victor’s prostate as he felt the younger man shaking a bit, legs giving out on him as he felt the younger man leaned his body towards him and he smiled as he asked, “Is this it baby? Did I find your sweet spot?” which was only answered by another moan by Victor.

“Da – daddy…” he heard Victor whisper before he heard another moan, “ahh – nnghhh … daddy… please… I need…” he heard Victor start and saw the younger man slipping one of his hands to his own cock and he immediately swatted the younger man’s hands off as he said, “No” and added, “you’ll cum like this or not at all” which earned a sob from Victor.

“D – daddy… it… it hurts… I want to … I want to…” he heard Victor try again in between sobs. One of Yuuri’s hands were immediately on Victor’s head as he stroked Victor’s hair as he said, “You can do it baby… daddy believes in you… come on baby” with all the calm he could muster to let Victor know that he’s got him. And after a while he felt Victor spread his legs a bit wider with nod as he heard him say, “Yo – you can add the third now” and Yuuri did as was told.

“Ahhnnn~” he heard Victor moan again as his heart swelled with pride that he’s the only one who could hear this right now. The blood last night means that Victor was a virgin when he took him, and he honestly wanted to felt guilty even for only for a bit but instead, he comforted himself with the knowledge that Victor wanted it too.

 _‘He consented’_ his mind argued as he thought, _‘Yes, but he’s still a minor so –’_ he stopped his thoughts. This is clearly not the time for that anyway.

He focused himself on making Victor moan some more as he curled his fingers inside the younger man and kept hitting his prostate until he heard Victor say, “Daddy – I – I’m so close… please” and that’s all the words Yuuri needed to hear as he quickened his pace and stepped closer to Victor and rubbed their dicks together until Victor came with a shout. He slipped his fingers off of Victor and stroked himself fast and came all over his and Victor’s stomach.

His mind was still buzzing from cumming so much that he didn’t see Victor fall on his knees until he felt Victor’s mouth wrapped around his cock as if milking him dry before letting his cock off and started licking the cum on his stomach – a mixture of his and Victor’s.

“Fuck, that’s so hot” he managed to say as his mind started to clear and held Victor’s hair again and pulled it a bit and ordered Victor to stand up. When Victor stood up, he immediately backed him up to the glass wall and kissed him which Victor returned as enthusiastic as if their lives depended on it.

When Yuuri pulled out from the kiss, he side glanced the tub and saw it half full. It was a good idea to run the faucet in the lowest setting – he knew his pace after all. He pulled Victor up and made the younger man squeak before wrapping both his legs around Yuuri’s midsection just above his hips making Victor’s cock pressed deliciously in his abs and they both moaned from the sensation.

“Let’s get you to the tub baby” he said to Victor as he turned off the shower and stepped closer to the tub.

He lowered Victor slowly to the tub, aware of the hot water in it – thankfully, not enough to mark or burn them both as Yuuri stepped inside right after and positioned himself behind Victor.

Victor leaned his back on Yuuri’s chest and he felt himself sigh in content as he hugged Victor closer making the Russian lean his head on Yuuri’s neck.

They were both quiet for a while as Yuuri started running his hands up and down Victor’s arms and kisses him from time to time as if he’d suddenly wake up from a dream without the younger man in his arms before he broke the silence with the question that’s been plaguing his head since earlier as he asked, “Are you on a diet?” which made Victor move nervously below him as he heard him answer, “No, why?”

Yuuri just sighed as he let his hands wander over Victor’s ribs as he said, “Are you not eating enough? You should eat more – or is this because of over working yourse –” but he was cut off by Victor when he heard the Russian sigh before saying, “It’s – it’s not that… it’s just this month” and Yuuri stiffened at that as he held Victor closer and thought of the worst and whispered, “What happened this month?” which made the younger man pull away from him and look at him frantically as he heard the Russian try to explain with both hands raised saying, “NO! No! nothing – nothing dangerous I promise just – just” he didn’t finish as he turned away blushing before adding, “It’s just – I’m on… a … budget”

Yuuri tried to process what Victor just told him. “On a budget? Aren’t you getting enough –“ he started but Victor cut him off again as he heard him sigh and say, “No. I get enough – honest. It’s just… the dorm lady raised the rent last month without informing us – _again_ ” he said the last words bitterly and looked at the side faucet as if imagining it as his dorm lady and cursing it to the high heavens.

He found it cute.

Yuuri laughed after a while which made Victor turn to look at him with a pout and said, “What’s so funny?” and he honestly tried to stop himself from laughing immediately as he tried to calm down as he said, “I’m just… relieved, I guess” and reached for Victor again who shrugged his hands away still offended by Yuuri’s laugh.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him as he saw Victor’s pout waver a bit and he opened his arms again to which Victor slowly – slowly sunk back in. “I thought you weren’t eating properly because of stress or because of something else” Yuuri found himself saying after a while stopping only to pull Victor closer as he whispered, “I can pay for your dorm if you want” and Victor immediately wriggled out of his embrace again as he looked at him with wide eyes as he heard the Russian asked, “WHAT?”

“Won’t that be better if you don’t have to think about paying for your dorm and focus on eating and staying healthy?” he said as if it doesn’t mean much – well, in truth, he doesn’t think it’s too much. In fact, he wanted to shower Victor with anything money could buy – because that’s the only thing he has, money.

It irked him a bit however when Victor was still gaping at him by the time he finished his musings and was about to say something when he saw the Russian blink at him and say, “Yuuri! You’re already paying Yakov’s coaching fees, _my_ costume-fees – even the last one that has _actual_ diamonds AND brought most of the things inside that apartment! What do you mean you’ll pay for –” and he couldn’t stop himself for what he did next.

He leaned closer and kissed the younger man full on the lips and pulled away just as fast and smiled as he saw the stunned look of his _boyfriend_ and said, “I have the money Victor, don’t fight me on this” and Victor just gaped at him as if finally realizing who exactly Yuuri is and sunk back to Yuuri’s embrace and mumbled, “Oh my god… does this make me – damn… you’re turning me into your sugar baby?” and that made Yuuri stop, before laughing out loud.

“OH MY GOD! HA HA HA HA THAT IS SO RICH! HA HA HA HA” Yuuri laughed until his sides started hurting and the water from the tub started spilling as he shook in his laughter.

“Again, _WHAT IS SO FUNNY?_ ” he heard Victor ask, offended by Yuuri’s laughter again as he couldn’t understand what the older man was thinking as he laughed. Yuuri, for his part, tried hard to explain in between giggles as he put both of his hands on Victor’s arms and said, “You – you just – you just said I’m treat – treating you as my sugar baby and – and I thought back on how you kept on calling me daddy and I kept calling you baby last night and earlier and I – I realized... you may be on to something” and laughed again. This time, Victor, with the new information, blushed as he thought back on what Yuuri said and shyly laughed along with him.

Yuuri suddenly stood up and turned off the faucet before stepping out of the tub still shaking a bit with laughter as he turned to Victor and said, “Come on _baby_ , the water’s turned cold” voice teasing and lips curved into a smile and Yuuri watched Victor shaking his head in surrender before standing up and stepping out of the tub too. Yuuri bent towards the faucet to drain the water from the tub and reached for a towel to wrap it on Victor and took another one to wrap to himself before they stepped out of the bathroom together.

 

 

Yuuri called for room service as Victor texted Yakov that he’ll have breakfast in his room and not to expect him until lunch which received an immediate reply of ‘OK’.

They ate their breakfast in silence with Victor’s plate having more than what Yuuri has. Victor’s plate has different kinds of meat and potato on his plate while Yuuri only had pancake and some bacon. Victor sips his orange juice just as Yuuri put down his coffee and with an air of seriousness he said, “The offer is open Victor – for the payment in your dorm, just say the word” and Victor took an extra second in his sip before slowly placing the juice down and thought about what he wanted to say as he finally decided with, “Are – are you sure it’s okay? I mean, just for this month ‘cos Mila convinced me to take those extra-ballet lessons with her and I didn’t KNOW it cost THAT MUCH and I’m seriously thinking of withdrawing instead ‘cos I –  ” and Yuuri had to stop him mid ramble as he kissed him in the lips again.

“I’ll pay for it” he said as he backed up in his seat while maintaining eye contact to the dumbstruck Victor again and said, “I’ll pay for your apartment _and_ your ballet lessons” before going back to his food.

He knew Victor was gaping at him again and it made him revel in happiness that he managed to render the Russian kid speechless who regained his composure after a while and said, “Yuuri! That’s too much I – ” and this time, Yuuri stopped eating to stare at Victor again who stopped mid rant with the intensity of Yuuri’s stare as the latter sighed and reached for Victor’s utensils and put it on the Russian’s hands and said, “As your _official_ boyfriend, I want to spoil you – it makes me happy, don’t worry about it and eat”

It took another minute until Victor finally stopped staring and went back to his food, but not without saying a small, “okay… then… I accept, thank you” which made Yuuri smile and answer with a small, “no problem” before draining the rest of his coffee.

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, in Yakov’s room.

 

“Yurio -- ” Yakov said as he sighed to look at his Senior Skater. He heard the kid growl at the name, but didn't comment.

 

 _"It's his nickname now!"_ He could almost hear Victor's voice ringing in his ear as soon as their meeting with Yuuri Katsuki ended. _"It's for convenience!"_ He remembered Victor justify -- and no one dared to question it after since they knew how hard headed Victor can be when he wants to.

 

For now his focus is on Yuri Plisetsky, the Ice-Tiger of Russia is in his room, rage full on his features as he demanded Yakov to tell him exactly what the document meant.

 “WHAT.IS.THIS. YAKOV? WHY ARE YOU WRITING TO VICTOR’S SPONSOR LIKE THIS?” he heard the kid yell. Yakov sighed again. He was getting too old for this. He knew his Yurio has too much pride so he did it in secret. He tried to ask Victor to ask Yuuri – as he didn’t like getting called Mr. Katsuki, one time since the businessman obviously favors Victor if what he’s heard from the other coaches from skaters that Yuuri’s sponsoring too – Victor is definitely a favorite, and Yakov wanted to use it, if only the kid didn’t flat out refused to cooperate with a resounding ‘no’ and a slam of the door, Yakov knew he lost.

“What was I supposed to do then Yurio? I already told you that you need more sponsors. You wouldn’t talk to him and Victor won’t talk to him so I took the matters into my own hands and – ” he started before he heard a growl from the kid as he heard a curse come out from the kid’s mouth along with, “That’s just it isn’t it? Isn’t he the one supposed to ‘ _scout me out?’_ And yet he didn’t – hasn’t!”

Yakov’s phone beeped again, indicating an incoming message and he looked away from Yurio as he read Victor’s message on his phone saying he’ll be going out with Yuuri in the afternoon and to just expect him to be on the airport at the assigned time. Yakov groaned and immediately called Victor back but only managed to reach voicemail – indicating that the kid turned off his phone again.

“That damned brat” he grunted as he sent a quick message to Yuuri saying that he wanted to have a meeting with him and Victor and with Yurio tonight before their flight leaves if possible and getting an immediate response of approval from the businessman. He calmed down a bit but still shoved the phone back in his pocket and turned towards the door and opened it as he said, “Get back to your room and prepare – I already sent a message to Mr. Katsuki and he said yes to meeting with us tonight over dinner before the flight” and squinted his eyes at the kid who looks like he’s about to protest as he cut the kid off and spoke first as he said, “You will be at your best behavior tonight – no questions asked”

And the kid stormed off.

Yuri slammed the door behind him as he left and it took Yakov all of his willpower to stop himself from wringing the boy’s neck before committing suicide himself but instead, opted to take deep breaths and walked closer to the vodka and an empty glass placed on the tabletop as he poured himself a shot.

“This better fucking work” he grunted as he tipped the glass on his lips and felt the vodka burn his throat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How is it? Shout out to my beta who keeps on encouraging me with this sin. ;) @Erii323 - Yuri's here. ;)
> 
> Another shout out to red horse (beer) for helping me write this.


	3. I want it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew Yakov didn’t know about their arrangement – no one could know, but it doesn’t stop the knot in Victor’s stomach to tighten until he heard Yuuri say, “Ah. Actually, Yakov, I have a proposal for Yurio and you myself and, I think, I must start, no?” to which he saw Yakov nod.
> 
> (EDITED - OH MY GOD I'M SORRY I POSTED THE UNBETA-ED ONE) THIS IS THE POLISHED VERSION. SORRY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> In a week, this has reached 100++ KUDOS?
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!! :) 
> 
> Here's this chapter and the next one will be up on Sunday!
> 
> THANK YOU!!

_"Blind faith_   
_Heartache_   
_Mind games_   
_Mistakes_   
_My sweet fireball_   
_My sweet rigmarole_   
_I want it all"_

 

 

 

“Thank you for sparing your time for us Mr. Katsuki”

 

“Yuuri. Call me Yuuri please, I’ve already told you that Yakov ”

 

They were at The Crispinos, a four-star restaurant owned by Michele Crispino and his sister, Sara. Yuuri met Michele and Sara at a bar he frequented when the twins were causing quite a stir outside of his booth, demanding that they’d be given the best booze in town since they were celebrating the end of their restaurant.

He saw the twins reach for glass after glass as their tears poured and their whining got louder.

 

_‘WHY DID THEY HAVE TO TAKE ALL OUR MONEY?’_

_‘We make the best-est food but people won’t get to taste them’_

_‘Mom and dad must hate us now – we ruined the family Business’_

 

 

And that was what piqued Yuuri’s interest.

 

He was in the same situation after all.

 

Yuuri waited for an hour – at most, or at least when he saw the twins were slightly getting buzzed before he introduced himself and gave them a proposition. He would save their restaurant, but he must be very impressed by their cooking – and he did, after getting dragged by two drunk Crispinos to their kitchen, he was made to sit and wait as they whipped their finest dishes, as they would have when they were sober.

 

At the first bite of food, Yuuri smiled.

 

The twins did too.

 

And the rest was history for them.

 

“Yuuri! I heard you’re back!”

 

Victor heard as soon as they sat down at their table. He hated this. He already knew what Yakov was going to ask Yuuri tonight – and that’s why he turned off his phone, but to his surprise, Yuuri said _okay_ to this impromptu dinner meeting with Yakov, Yurio and him.

 

He wanted to protest.

 

He’s been having such a wonderful time with Yuuri earlier as they got to know each other for the rest of the afternoon – and had fun with that other Senior skater, Phichit Chulanont whom he found out that Yuuri is sponsoring too. Although, he admits that he got quite jealous when Phichit draped himself all over Yuuri before they parted ways, he heard the Japanese man laugh and he felt something on his stomach. He knew he doesn’t _need_ to be jealous, Yuuri said so himself, to just _trust_ him, so he would – even if the other guy seems so close to Yuuri than he’ll ever be. But he caught himself locking eyes with  the Thai until the latter gave him a wicked smile and a wink before placing a resounding kiss on Yuuri’s cheek before running off waving goodbye, leaving both of them stunned.

 

 _“He’s my best friend, he’s usually like that”_ he remembered Yuuri saying and that was the end of that conversation.

 

He was just starting to calm down from that meeting when Yuuri told him that they’d meet Yakov and Yurio for dinner, which he said he looks forward to, so Victor, of course, agreed.

 

But now he wished he hadn’t.

 

As he watched yet another person – a _girl_ , draping herself all over his Yuuri and – he locked eyes with Yuuri before they heard someone clearing their throat.

 

“Sara, I think you’re going to kill Yuuri if you continue to do that” another voice, one he recognizes as the man who owns the restaurant, Michele Crispino. Victor watches his food program to learn how to cook, so he was obviously above the moon when Yuuri pulled up in front of this restaurant earlier and met up with Yakov and Yuri.

 

He didn’t know he’d be lucky to meet the owners.

 

He _didn’t know_ they knew Yuuri too.

 

That had made him frown a bit since there seems to be a lot of things that he still doesn’t know about his _supposed_ boyfriend, but he schooled his features as soon as he heard Yuuri say, “It’s nice to see you two again – it’s been a long time, huh?” which was answered by two voices saying, “It’s been two years Yuuri” one in a happy tone and the other one with a tired tone.

 

He heard Yuuri laugh again as he answered, “Right, two years, I’m sorry you two”

 

The twins ended up dining with them for another 30 minutes before they were called in for some help in the kitchen and left promising to catch up with Yuuri later to which he heard Yuuri agreed with.

 

And now they were back to square one with the suffocating silence not talking about the elephant in the room.

 

“So, what is this meeting about Mr. Feltsman?” Victor heard his boyfriend ask as he ate a piece of steak. He turned his head to look at Yakov, who stopped his fork midway to his mouth and blinked before setting the cutlery down.

 

He heard his coach sigh.

 

He’s already back to hating this.

 

“Very well, Yuuri” he heard Yakov start as he started playing with the food on his plate – suddenly losing his appetite as he listened to his coach drone on, “Let me start by thanking you” which made him turn to look at the older man then to Yuuri, who he noticed had his interest piqued by the sudden thank you from the usually gruff coach, but when he didn’t say anything, he heard Yakov add, “I heard from the other coaches how you treat the other skaters you sponsor and – and I must apologize for how much I doubted you when we first met”

 

“You were understandably suspicious Yakov, I didn’t take it to heart” was all they heard him answer so Yakov continued, “Yes, so, thank you – but, I – I hope you wouldn’t mind, but I … actually have a proposal – or a suggestion.. about our Yurio here –” to which they heard Yurio growling a low, _“Yakov”_ as if he also knew that this is not a good idea.

 

Their proud and grumpy coach is desperate enough to ask someone to sponsor his skaters.

 

It feels like seeing your _dad_ borrowing money.

 

They were all so fidgety – and Yurio turning paler and another shade greener.

 

He wanted to stop Yakov again – even if just to save their sanity.

 

Yuuri just offered to pay for his dorm and his ballet lessons earlier, and now Yakov is asking to burden the man more. He knew Yakov didn’t know about their arrangement – no one could know, but it doesn’t stop the knot in Victor’s stomach to tighten until he heard Yuuri say, “Ah. Actually, Yakov, I have a proposal for Yurio and you myself and, I think, I must start, no?” to which he saw Yakov nod.

 

“Alright, very well” He heard Yuuri say with a nod before turning to Yurio and saying, “I’ve seen your last skate Mr. Plisetsky, _even_ this last one” emphasizing the last bit which made his senior wince but Yuuri continued, “I’ve been following the skating circle for quite a while, which is how I found out about Victor here” he heard before he squeaked as a hand was suddenly on his lap.

 

He was so shocked that his knees went up and hit the table which made everyone in the room turn their heads which made him blush as he said, “I’m sorry” he locked eyes with Yuuri and saw the questioning gaze the older man gave him before smirking, _‘God, it’s as if he doesn’t know how much his actions affect me’_ he grumbled and thought as he tried to focus.

 

The conversation went back to normal.

 

Yuuri was talking.

 

But his hands remained where they were – in Victor’s thighs, sliding up and down slowly, making its way inside his thighs and then out.

 

It took him all the energy he had not to whimper when Yuuri’s fingers dug into his denim covered thighs and to listen to the conversation Yakov and the Japanese were carrying but he gave up midway as he gave in to Yuuri’s sinful hands and admitted that he only understood bits and pieces.

 

It’s a good thing no one actually looks at him – it’ll be difficult to explain his blush without getting caught.

 

“So that’s my proposition” he heard Yuuri finish as he noticed Yakov and Yurio gaping their mouths open.

 

“But… but are you sure? Are you sure… you want me?” he heard his rink mate asked, and he wanted to stand up and lash out that Yuuri didn’t _want_ him – that Yuuri already has him, Victor, but he also knew that that isn’t what Yurio meant so he changed his focus on Yakov then back to Yuuri as he heard the man say, “Well, of course. Some of your sponsors are my business partners Yurio, they told me what happened to you – and I thought it’s foolish of them to let go of you just because you had a bad year, you are a really good skater, you always podiumed – I’m sure you’d have been a tougher opponent to Victor here had you been at your peak”

 

“I’d have beaten him!” they all heard Yuri say before watching as the Russian blush and apologize as Yuuri said, “Then I’m looking forward to watching the Grand Prix – you’re skating in Canada, right?” and earned a nod from Yuri which made the Japanese smile before turning to Yakov and saying, “Yakov, the offer is serious, same stipulations as the ones written in Victor’s contract, even the costumes” and Victor saw Yakov gulped but nodded otherwise and a small, “I – I have no words Mr. Kat – Yuuri” he saved last minute  and added, “I don’t know if you’re a blessing or a curse, you just – you just saved two of my skaters and –”

 

“They just need to do well, right? They’re both medalist Yakov, don’t sell your skaters short!” he heard Yuuri cut their coach off before taking the hand resting on his legs to pick up the napkin beside the table to wipe his mouth with and add, “He needs a sponsor, and I need a promoter, wouldn’t it be a win-win situation for us?” before turning to Yurio as he heard the Japanese continue, “Mr. Plisetsky, would you be against in joining me?”

 

And who would be against it – really.

 

By the end of their dinner, Yuuri told Yakov that his secretary would ring him in three days to finish the contract and the proposals for Yurio to look over at. Then Yuuri accompanied them to the airport with his car. Yakov sitting in the front with the driver and Yuuri sat with Yurio at the back with Victor sitting in the middle.

 

It was a spacious car but Victor couldn’t help but feel suffocated.

 

Yurio was talking animatedly while Yuuri nods along. He looked like a barrier between them.

 

 _‘but he’s your boyfriend!’_ his mind insisted.

 

He sighed as soon as they reach the airport.

 

 

The goodbye was more difficult than he thought.

 

He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to hug Yuuri, kiss him and tell him how much he’ll miss him and but there are _people_ – and Yuuri stressed out how big of a scandal it will be if he pulled off something like that. So they settled in a handshake.

 

He made a promise to Yuuri that he’ll text him when their plane landed and a call as soon as he gets home. It only takes a few hours or less from Moscow to St. Petersburg but Victor already couldn’t wait for their plane to land.

 

When their plane landed, he immediately texted Yuuri who only replied a small, _‘thank you’_ before his phone pinged again this time bearing Yuuri’s skype ID.

 

He was already bouncing on his feet by the time Yurio, Yakov and the others managed to get their luggage and started their way home. It was a short ride but Victor felt like it took longer – they didn’t even have traffic.

 

“Yuuri!” he said as soon as he saw the face of his boyfriend on the screen. He recognized the room as Yuuri’s suite in the hotel and watched the man in front of him.

 

“It hasn’t even been three hours Victor” he heard Yuuri deadpanned before giving him a smile and say, “You missed me that much? You haven’t even changed your clothes yet” which earned a groan from him.

 

It’s true though.

 

The first thing he did after saying good bye to Yakov and the others is to sprint towards his apartment and open his laptop.

 

“I didn’t like how we said good bye” was his answer as he pouted.

 

“For the record, I didn’t either” was Yuuri’s answer and he looked up at the screen to look at Yuuri again.

 

The first thing he noticed is Yuuri’s unkempt hair.

 

Then, the clothes – or lack thereof, since he can only see a robe.

 

His mouth watered as he asked, “Are you wearing anything under that?” a bit wistful and he saw Yuuri’s eyebrow shot up before smirking as he heard him answer, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” and winked.

 

 _‘God, his whole being should be illegal!’_ he thought as he felt himself blush.

 

“Victor, sleep” he heard Yuuri talk again after a while and he was stunned as he felt his heart drop.

 

“Didn’t you want to talk to me?” he thought until he realized he said it out loud as he heard Yuuri say, “I do but you’re tired. I can see your eyes drooping from here. Please, sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow”

 

“But Yuuri –” he tried again as he heard the man click his tongue at him and said, “Victor, are you being a bad boy? Already?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Then you must do as I say and sleep. I promise you can call me tomorrow” he heard Yuuri say again. He said a small good bye, but before the line went dead, he heard Yuuri say, “Sweet dreams my Vitya” and that has helped him have good night sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

_AT YUURI’S ROOM_

 

“Is it safe to come out now?” a voice asked as Yuuri turned off his laptop. He’s been waiting for Victor to call before he left.

 

“Yes” was his small answer.

 

Three people came out from the lounge area of his penthouse.

 

Phichit, Michelle and Sara.

 

“Was that him Yuuri?” he heard Sara asked as he sighed. There was no running away from this. And if he wanted to continue whatever he’s doing with Victor, he may need his friends.

 

“Yes” was his answer which earned a nod from the three.

 

He noticed Michele was oddly quiet.

 

He’s already talked to Phichit prior to this – in fact, it was the Thailander who gave him the idea to sponsor Victor. He was his spy inside the skating circle when it comes to information about the other skaters so at least he knew his best friend is with him.

 

But Michele and Sara were different. He knew that. In fact, he knew Michele would be especially hard to talk to since he himself has confided to Yuuri a long time ago in having illicit feelings with one of his staff. He didn’t encourage him. Michele didn’t act on his feelings then, he knew that. And now he felt like a hypocrite as he was here in front of the same man, asking him to listen to him.

 

He saw Michele turning his back and returning to the lounge as Phichit went closer to inspect his clothes as he told him to dress up and don’t make them wait too much as Sara started texting their other friend.

 

He sighed.

 

He’s got a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will use the title tracks for Artic Monkey's AM album as chapter titles. :) LISTEN TO IT and it's everything this is.
> 
> By the way, COMMENT please!! ^_^ Thank you for all the kudos! ^_^


	4. Fireside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YUURI'S POV:
> 
> The silence is unnerving and Yuuri – Yuuri had so much things to say still as he said, “I was supposed to let myself go only for that night, and be gone by the morning like the true bastard I wanted to be – I was ready to lose everything just to have him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! :) as promised, an update on a Sunday! :)
> 
> By the way, someone pointed out that the legal age in Russia is 13 and 14 in Japan? I haven't verified that yet due to my schedule but I'll come back to you on that next chapter. However, whether that is true or not, I would just like to say, that for my fic, I'd like to keep the 18 y/o legal age, thank you for understanding.

_"There’s all these secrets that I can’t keep_   
_Like in my heart there’s that hotel suite_   
_And you lived there so long_   
_It’s kinda strange now you’re gone"_

 

 

“You should’ve seen him Michelle! He was a real treat! I didn’t know a person could dance that good on the ice until I saw him” Yuuri rambled on as he turned to look at Phichit and threw a little, “No offense” at his best friend who only shrugged.

 

The five friends were sitting in the middle of The Crispino’s dining hall as the restaurant is already closed and the staff has long since left leaving the place private for their group. They invited another one to join them, Jean-Jacques Leroy, another friend. He’s a skater from Canada and has been Yuuri’s friend far longer than Phichit but only because the Leroy’s and the Katsuki’s have a long standing history in business management and they met when they were still kids, forced into business meetings with their parents.

 

Like Yuuri, JJ was not forced to inherit their father’s company, but being sons, and Mari’s stepping down for Yuuri, the companies were left to their own hands anyway. Especially when, the Leroy’s almost went bankrupt from their senior staff’s back margin, it was Yuuri, who helped them by buying their company stocks with an agreement that the Leroy’s could buy it back anytime they wished for the same price he brought it, without interest. He insisted it is the least he could do to honor his dead parents -- take care of the friends they had cherished while they were still living.

 

The company flourished under Yuuri’s care, despite the young Japanese being new to his own company since his parents’ death were just a shy seven months past from happening. Needless to say, the Leroy’s were grateful, including JJ who swore his loyalty to Yuuri and to take his family’s company back once he retires from figure skating, which Yuuri accepted with a smile.

 

With Michele, Sara, Phichit and JJ; Yuuri only has four friends in total, not counting the ones in Hasetsu.

 

Four friends that he trust.

 

Four friends that trust him.

 

For a businessman, even one is too many.

_‘Everyone is a pawn – trust no one’_ that’s Business 101.

 

But even as a child, his parents have taught him how to look for the right people.

**Four** friends.

 

And he’s in the same room right now with all of them.             

 

 

“Yuuri, are you really really absolutely sure with this kid?” he heard Sara ask him for the nth time. And he’s just so tired – so tired of making them see, explaining to them – this – this feeling, and he’s just so gone.

 

He heaved another sigh as he said, “Sara, I’m telling you, I tried – Sara, I tried to do the right thing” and locked eyes with Michele who he saw was raising an eyebrow as if calling him and his hypocrisy as he added, “At first – I tried to do the right thing at first” and that earned him a small nod from the Italian man.

 

“Phichit here told us that you’ve only met him at last year’s banquet Yuuri, I’m sure you understand what we mean right? I mean, we’re all your friends here, we’d back you up no matter what _shit_ you try to pull, but we need to know if you’re absolutely sure – because this is no simple matter, you know that, this is a minor we’re talking abo –” he heard JJ ramble on until Phichit cut the Canadian off with an effective, “I don’t think he missed that JJ” complete with an amused raised eyebrow to which the Canadian only grunted as he saw him turn to the Thai with a grumpy, “You know what I mean”

 

Him though, he’s had enough.

 

And he told them exactly that and more as he apologized.

 

“I’m sorry for dropping this on you guys, I know this is something heavy” he started as he sipped the cool wine in his cup and gently set it down from the table with a soft, “It was supposed to be a one-time thing, I swear”

 

The silence is unnerving and Yuuri – Yuuri had so much things to say still as he said, “I was supposed to let myself go only for that night, and be gone by the morning like the true bastard I wanted to be – I was ready to lose _everything_ just to have him” he took another drink before adding, “But when I saw him, rutting in his own hands, calling me, moaning my name – it was the sweetest thing, to know that he wanted me as much as I wanted him”

 

“I promised him things”

 

“I called him everything sweet”

 

“And as the morning came, I realized, I meant every single word I said”

 

He needed his friends, he knew that, but he won’t be held liable if things were to go really badly for them if Victor gets hurt in all of this.

 

“I just want to be the person making him happy – providing for him, making him laugh” he stopped and locked eyes with Michele again as he finished, “I’ve been through so much bullshit these past few years, you all know that, and I was almost as good as dead before Phichit dragged me to that event and saw Victor dance in the ice for the first time. He makes music with his body and I understood every story he ever said. When my mind was filled with darkness right after my parents died, none of you, not even my own sister could pull me out – even when I went back to work a week after, you all knew I was gone. But then Victor came and I saw colors again” he took a deep breath and locked eyes with all of his friends before saying, “ Victor doesn’t ask me for anything, just for me to be me, and really, I just want to wake up with him beside me, safe and happy, every day for the rest of our lives – I mean, if _I_ am the one who could make _him_ happy and _he is_ the one who could make _me_ happy, then why stop it?”

 

It was a sound argument.

 

He knew that.

 

He hated pulling out the _pity card_ , as he called it, but he’s really just so done and in the back of his mind he knew, these are his friends, if he couldn’t be honest with them, then he couldn’t be honest to anyone.

 

It took another minute of silence before one of them spoke.

 

“What about your sister?”

 

It was Sara, of course Sara would ask about his sister, they’ve become friends too over the course of years of their friendship, the two, together with Yuuko, another family friend, usually go shopping together in different parts of the globe when they feel like it, and Yuuri just heaved another sigh before answering, “I – I don’t think I can tell her just yet” he said almost in a whisper but Sara caught it anyways and nodded solemnly.

 

Another beat of silence passed before another voice spoke up.

 

“So, tell us about your plans then”

 

It was Michele.

 

A welcome break in the stifling silence which made Yuuri look up to the speaker.

 

The Italian man was smiling at him, an approval, if he says so himself. He gave the Italian a grateful smile before turning to look at his other friends, they were all sporting the same worried smiles, but comforting and assuring all the same.

 

They accepted him.

_‘We got you’_ was what Yuuri heard in the silence and he smiled as if answering, _‘I know, thank you’_

After that, their conversation turned lighter as they teased Yuuri on his sugar daddy tendencies which made the Japanese man blush and prompted JJ to ask, “How long do you think it would take for Victor to finally call Yuuri, daddy?” which made Yuuri blush deeper earning a scandalized look from the three, realization dawning to them, except for Phichit who was smirking behind his glass as they heard JJ screech, “OH MY GOD YOU ABSOLUTE MONSTER!” as they all laughed.

 

The five friends fell into another light conversation after that, teasing one another especially JJ who was soon to be married to his fiancé. Sara and Michele vouch that any restaurant of theirs will have a special booth, for Yuuri’s use whenever he visits one which could be used for whatever purpose he saw fit, which made Yuuri feel thankful.

 

In the past years, and with his help, _The Crispinos_ began branching out to different countries – and Yuuri was thankful for the privacy his friends provided.

 

At the end, they all decided to take Yuuri’s and Victor’s secret to their graves and to protect Victor with all they had – even at the expense of Yuuri.

 

“If we get found out before Victor turns 18, you guys have to _deny everything_ and blame _everything_ to me… promise” Yuuri asked them before they ended the night.

 

All four promised with sad eyes.

_‘Why couldn’t anything be normal for Yuuri Katsuki’_ they all thought, even Yuuri, as they made their way out as Phichit said jokingly, “There’s only two years left until Victor turns 18, in a skater’s timeline, that’s like, two months, so what’s the worst that could happen, right?”

_‘A lot’_

 

Nobody said it, but he knew everyone thought of it.


	5. Arabella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yakov called me the other day” he heard Yuuri say as if in passing as which made him raise an eyebrow as he heard Yuuri continue, “We talked about what Yurio would be promoting for the Katsuki Inc. and we decided that he’d be headlining with you for the Hotels”
> 
>  
> 
> “So, it’s like mine? I don’t have a problem with tha –” he said but he was cut off when he heard Yuuri add, “He’d stay with me for a month here in Japan and other countries to join me attend galas – get him some more sponsors, it’s for the best”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT UPDATE!! ENJOY!!

_"Arabella's got a seventies head_   
_But she's a modern lover, it's an exploration_   
_She's made of outer space"_

 

 

 

“So, how was your day Victor?”

 

“It was irritating! You have no idea!”

 

Victor was ecstatic. It’s a Saturday, which means he gets to talk to Yuuri for the whole day via Skype. He couldn’t even remember the last time he fought with his mobile phone provider because of his high bill. Ever since he shyly admitted to Yuuri that he probably wouldn’t be able to call him that often because of the limit of his data usage, the Japanese man sent a few people from his company to insure that Victor gets a proper internet connection throughout his apartment.

 

It became obvious to him and Yuuri eventually how that one idea is useful to them.

 

 _‘Perks of dating a CEO?’_ he mused to himself one time as he smiled at the memory of Yuuri anonymously sending a bouquet of flowers for him that one time he told Yuuri how jealous he got because of Yurio’s contract and how since he’s also sponsoring Yurio, he might see him the same as Victor – needless to say Yuuri got furious at Victor for even suggesting that, which made Victor cry and Yuuri, apologetic – hence, the week of the mysterious flowers and he smiled at another thought as he heard Yuuri ask, “You seem happy, what are you  thinking?”

 

This made Victor smile as he honestly replied, “the perks of dating Katsuki Yuuri” which made the Japanese snort and added, “You’re a real _sweetheart_ aren’t you?” which made Victor smile wider and sent the man a flying kiss over the computer  as he added, “Only for you!”

 

They talked about their week.

 

They talked about Victor, Yakov and Yurio’s awkward meeting with Yuuri’s secretary about what to expect and what could they possibly promote.

 

They talked about Yuuri’s week.

 

The endless meetings.

 

The endless socialization.

 

“Yakov called me the other day” he heard Yuuri say as if in passing as which made him raise an eyebrow as he heard Yuuri continue, “We talked about what Yurio would be promoting for the Katsuki Inc. and we decided that he’d be headlining with you for the Hotels”

 

“So, it’s like mine? I don’t have a problem with tha –” he said but he was cut off when he heard Yuuri add, “He’d stay with me for a month here in Japan and other countries to join me attend galas – get him some more sponsors, it’s for the best”

 

 

 

“What?” he found himself asking after a while as he saw Yuuri massage his temples and sighed before saying, “Yurio needs more sponsors after the last one and one of my investors, Suzuki-san said –”

 

“Do I get to come with?” he asked hopeful but he saw Yuuri’s shoulder sag in defeat and watched in horror as he watched the Japanese man shook his head.

 

“NO!” he shouted then which he saw made the other wince as he thought, ‘Good! I’m your boyfriend! Why do I get to stay and Yurio will – but his thoughts were cut off again when he heard Yuuri say, “Victor, you don’t need sponsors. Yurio though, lost almost all of his, and skating is an expensive sport, you must know this” he heard him insist but Victor just keeps shaking his head and even covered his ears as he kept chanting _‘No’_

 

He started crying.

 

Loudly.

 

Annoyingly so.

 

But he never disconnected the call.

 

And Yuuri didn’t end the call either.

 

He tried to calm down after almost half an hour.

 

Try being the operative word as he shakily asked, “When – when will you and Yurio meet?” to which he heard Yuuri answer honestly, “February 15th at the earliest”

 

That made him look up at the older man as he asked, “After Valentines?” and saw Yuuri smile at him and said, “I offered to pick Yurio up myself – I’ll stay in Russia for a week so –”

 

He stopped listening.

 

He knew what this meant as he started perking up.

 

“We’ll be together on Valentines?” he asked as he started rubbing his eyes from excess tears.

 

“I managed to only schedule a few meetings there as a last minute excuse but other than that, yes, I’ll be with you on Valentines” he heard Yuuri answer and he felt himself start tearing up again as Yuuri said, “I’d never miss our first valentines together and spend it with another at a boring meeting”

 

Laugh.

 

Yuuri’s laugh.

 

That made him smile and incredibly happy.

 

He’s the only one who could hear Yuuri laugh like this – the only one who could make Yuuri say these.

 

He tried to calm himself at that.

 

He turned to the calendar and his eyes grew wide as his mouth gaped open and turned to Yuuri as he said, “Tomorrow is the 6th of February!”

 

He heard Yuuri laugh again as he said sarcastically, “Oh is it? I didn’t notice” before turning the camera showing his room with two black luggage open with different set of clothes spilling on the sides before returning to a blushing Yuuri who said, “I’ll finish packing after we hung up actually”

 

It’s so cute.

 

Yuuri’s blush.

 

They continued talking after that.

 

All of the thing they miss.

 

The places they want to visit together and basically, they talked about how much they’d rather be together right now.

 

By the end of their conversation, Victor was sure that he chose the wrong set of pants – he’s at home, he shouldn’t have, but he’s in a tight pants with no breathing room for his very aroused member.

 

He’s incredibly hard.

 

He peers at Yuuri from time to time and he knew the older man is enjoying toying with his feelings like this.

 

He loved the attention though, so it didn’t bother him that Yuuri is giving him appreciative looks, especially now that –

 

His thoughts were cut off by the insistent sound of the doorbell.

 

“Who’s that?” he heard Yuuri ask and he groaned at his discomfort but answered, “It’s – it’s probably the mailman? Our apartment has one. He sends the package directly to our room and –” but he heard Yuuri cut him off cheerily and said, “Oh! Maybe it came early! Can you check if the gift I sent you arrived?”

 

And if the way Yuuri said the word _‘gift’_ hadn’t sent a shiver to his spine, he doesn’t know what would. So, despite his obvious discomfort, he stood up and opened the door only to find a box left outside his room. He bent over to pick it up and shook it a bit as he went back to Yuuri and saw the older man smiling mischievously and told him to sit on the bed and open it.

 

“What is this?” he tried asking again but Yuuri only smiled and told him again, “a gift for my baby”

_‘my baby’_ Victor’s favorite pet name out of all the ones Yuuri uses.

 

He felt giddy as he tore open the big box full of – “You sent me a lifetime supply of toilet paper?” followed by, “Umm… thank you? They look… comfy?” as if testing what to say to the sudden gift but he heard Yuuri laugh out loud and said, “You’d probably need them anyway but… that’s not the only thing that’s in that box, have you checked thoroughly?” which made him roll his eyes and went back to opening the box.

 

He blushed at what he saw.

 

Yuuri gave him a lot of toys.

 

Adult toys.

 

Cock rings in different colors, dildos – expandable, glass, bumpy, normal, long and his favorite, gold prostate massager, vibrators and three huge bottles of lube – everything, he has everything.

 

“W – what will I use all of these for?! This is a lot!” he blushed as he screamed at Yuuri over the speaker which made the older man’s smile wider as he said, “I don’t want you to hurt yourself so, lube – everything else, is because the first time we were together, you told me you only had that one vibrator to get you off remember?”

 

And he did.

_God_ he did.

 

Only now, he wished he didn’t as he turned another shade redder as he remembered what he and Yuuri were talking about before this specific package arrived.

 

“Would you like to try it baby?” he heard Yuuri ask.

 

This is new for them.

 

Even though they’ve been calling and texting each other, they hadn’t tried this before. Although, Victor would admit, he’s kind of excited to see how Yuuri would react once he started – never mind the fact that he almost drooled when Yuuri told him about the vibrating dildo.

 

He nodded slowly which made the older man breathe raspy over the other line.

 

There was another beat before he heard Yuuri say, “Pick a toy baby”

 

And he’s a puddle of goo really whenever he hears Yuuri use that tone, so what else could he do other than comply?

 

Only one more day before they could do this for real anyway.

 

One more day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? What did you guys think? Of course smut comes after.. the question is.. do YOU want to read the smut? (who am I kidding? of course you do!)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I NEED COMMENTS... FEED ME. ;) talk to me!!


	6. One for the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I play with my thing daddy?” he asked lewdly as his hand started to hover on his dripping cock as he pants a bit as he heard Yuuri say, “Not yet baby –not yet” which made him whimper and Yuuri tsked as he said, “You impatient boy, trust daddy a bit more okay?” which made him nod again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The SMUT chapter.

_"I feel like I've been here before_  
_I've been wonderin' whether later when you tell everybody to go_  
_Will you pour me one for the road?"_

 

 

_There was another beat before he heard Yuuri say, “Pick a toy baby”_

 

 

That was what he remembered Yuuri saying.

 

That’s the only thing on his mind right now.

 

He’s stalling – he knows he is. He is just so scared.

 

_‘How do I do this?’_

_‘How do people do this?’_

_‘Do I take off my shirt or my pants first?’_

_‘How do I make this appealing for him?’_

 

He’s been asking himself the same question over and over as he peered over the box.

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been there. He knows it must’ve taken him too long when he heard Yuuri grunt from the other line.

 

“Do you not like any of them? Do you want anything el –” he heard Yuuri asked and he turned around so fast he thought he’d have a whiplash as he shouted, “NO! No! That’s not – that’s not what I – no” he ended meekly as he saw Yuuri looked at him wide-eyed before finally having a look of understanding.

 

 _‘I must have looked as nervous and wrecked as I felt’_ he thought miserably as he saw Yuuri shaking his head before saying, “Victor, I know you’re not used to this. I’m sorry for pushing – if I’m too much, just tell me next time, okay?” and Victor was frantically shaking his head again because – _‘No’_ that is not what he wants, so before Yuuri could say another word, he cut in, “No – no… I don’t – it’s not --” he tried, madly trying to formulate the words in his head to come out as he wanted to say it as he opened his mouth again finally shouting, “I WANT TO DO IT!” which made Yuuri stare at him.

 

He tried to calm himself down. Really, he did. But Yuuri is doing things to his head and his heart and his whole being that he really couldn’t think straight when it comes to him. He’s so afraid that if he doesn’t do things right, Yuuri might get tired of him and leave him – this long distance-slash-secret relationship is already difficult as it is – he doesn’t want –

His thoughts were cut off thought when he heard Yuuri talk again. ‘’You don’t have to force yourself for me” before giving him a kind smile. He took deep breaths. Several deep breaths actually as he tried to calm himself down.

 

_‘He would not leave you’_

_‘He said he loves you’_

 

He kept the chant to himself for a whole minute as he took deep breaths before finally looking directly at Yuuri and saying, “I – this is my first time doing this like … like this – I – can you teach me?”

 

The question must’ve taken Yuuri by surprise, he guessed, as he watched his lover’s mouth form an O shape before a tinge of pink dusted his cheeks. It looked adorable and almost made Victor believe that his lover is the innocent one between them.

 

It felt like it lasted an entire day, but it must’ve been only a minute – them just staring at each other as if gauging the seriousness of the other’s words before Victor finally heard Yuuri spoke, “As you wish”

 

And the spell was cast.

 

 

**

 

Yuuri was on edge.

 

He doesn’t know if Victor knows exactly what he gave Yuuri the moment he asked those words.

 

Complete and utter control.

 

A dominant part of him growled at their distance. Had he been there, it would be a whole different scenario. He’d be doing all sorts of things to Victor – teaching him everything he knows, showing him everything he wants – and oh, he _wants_ – Yuuri _wants_ so bad.

 

But he’s not there.

 

And as far as his employees outside of his room was concerned, he still has a meeting and a gala to attend in three hours before his flight to Russia tomorrow morning. So with another huff he tried to stop reel himself in.

 

He needs to make this an unforgettable experience for his young lover.

 

A good unforgettable experience.

 

One that would set the bar higher than anyone Victor will find after he realized that Yuuri is not  the one for him.

 

But God, he knew his prayers at night begged for that one day to never come. He prays for Victor’s love every night.

 

Every night.

 

And now here they are.

 

3, 627 Km away from each other.

 

Separated by countries and seas.

 

And he really needs to keep it in.

 

He closed his eyes as he took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. When he looked up, he locked eyes with the most brilliant blue he’s ever seen.

 

The one he loves.

 

The one Victor has.

 

He sucked in another breath before he heard himself ask, “Have you locked the doors?” he needed to make sure as he nodded when he heard Victor answer a small yes.

 

He stood up to check his doors and clicked on the double lock just to be safe that no one is going to disturb him.

 

This will be a time for Victor.

 

He went back and saw Victor has moved his camera and his young lover was sitting at the foot of his small bed as he looked at him with eyes full of trust.

 

“Do you feel safe?” he asked and waited until he saw Victor nod and looked at him resolutely which made him smile as he said, “then take off your clothes for me” and watched as Victor started to pull himself off of the bed and was hastily trying to take off his clothes he warned him, “Slowly baby… we have time” which earned a groan from the younger man.

 

He was hard.

 

He was so _hard_.

 

Victor was unknowingly torturing him by taking off his clothes piece by piece. He wanted to shout. To tell Victor to just forget about what he said and make it faster instead. He felt like a lunatic as he saw his lover’s skin and barely stopped himself from drooling.

 

Victor is an innocent temptress.

 

 _His_ innocent temptress.

 

“What do I do next… daddy?” he heard Victor asked as he lowered his head and started palming himself through the fabric.

 

 _‘That voice – I could cum like this’_ he thought as he started to lift his head and stare at his lover again.

 

“Are you touching yourself already daddy?” he heard the smugness in Victor’s voice and he reeled as he answered, “Yes baby, you know what your body does to me” before ordering Victor to sit down further in the bed.

 

“Are you comfortable like that baby?” he asked and heard a small yes from Victor – noting the building anticipation from his young lover, he finally gave the command, “touch yourself for me baby – tell daddy what you wanted him to do you”

 

 

**

 

It was too much.

 

Yuuri’s voice is too much.

 

He was hard.

 

So very hard.

 

And the thought that Yuuri was jacking off with just the sight of his body through this screen is doing wonders for his self-esteem.

 

‘Only I can make you like this’ he thought to himself as he did as Yuuri told.

 

“F – first you’ll k – kiss me” he stammered as he heard Yuuri ask, “Where – where would I kiss you?”

 

“In the mouth – I – love the taste of your tongue, always so sweet” he said.

 

“Mmm – yes, I love tasting you too baby, you’re sweet too” he heard Yuuri say which gave him more courage as he got a little bolder when he heard Yuuri ask, “What else? What else will I do to you?” his immediate answer was a groan before saying, “And then you’d lower yourself to my neck – marking me as yours”

 

“Yes – I love marking you, you’re mine” he heard Yuuri growl again before saying, “You’re not touching yourself enough baby, should we do something about that? Would you want me to tell you what to do with your hands?” as he answered with a groan of his own and another yes.

 

“Put two fingers in your mouth baby – wet them with your saliva – suck it like it’s my dick your sucking – do it baby” he heard Yuuri say and he did as he was told.

 

He moaned at the image Yuuri gave him, remembering how big Yuuri is, he decided to  add another finger making it three as he heard Yuuri say, ‘fuck’ which encouraged him to moan louder and make his actions bolder.

 

He stared at Yuuri before taking out his fingers and making a show of licking it from the base to the tips of his fingers as his other hand headed towards his own neglected cock.

 

“Can I play with my thing daddy?” he asked lewdly as his hand started to hover on his dripping cock as he pants a bit as he heard Yuuri say, “Not yet baby –not yet” which made him whimper and Yuuri tsked as he said, “You impatient boy, trust daddy a bit more okay?” which made him nod again.

 

“Drag your wet fingers towards your nipples baby – just like that, yes” he heard Yuuri guide him as he slowly dragged his fingers towards his chest making a red line along the way as he pressed. He let out a small moan when he reached his nipple and saw how hard it is – loving the way it’s pebbled just enough so – “Pinch it for me baby – hard – the way I’d bite” he heard Yuuri cut off as he pinched his nipples hard enough to make his moan drawl out  earning him a gasp from the  Japanese.

 

“Tell me what you want me to do to you when we meet” he heard Yuuri asked again – this time, with a bit more insistence which made him growl as he answered, “I want to make love to you like that morning – the way you slo – slowly opened me up” before breathing as he said, “Daddy, I want your hands around my little cock – making me cum as you tell me how much of a good boy I am – I’m your good boy daddy – your best boy” he said as his both his hands were on his nipples, making both of it and his cock hard.

 

“Yes – yes baby, you’re my boy. My good boy” he heard Yuuri say as he moaned.

 

“Ngghh… Daddy… I want yo – you” Victor tried again as his hand twitched and ached to reach for his cock which Yuuri saw as he obliged, “Go for it baby, show da – daddy how much you want it – touch yourself – just like how you want daddy to touch you”

 

And that made him lose it.

 

He reached for his cock with his other hand as his other hand remained on his other nipple abusing it as he pulled and pinched making it red as he hissed at the first contact of his hands to his cock.

 

 “Yes baby. Do it like it’s me jacking you off – how do you want it? Faster? Slower? Rougher?” he said the last words like a whisper as if he’s sharing a secret which made his spine tingle in excitement.

 

He opened his eyes and saw the tip of Yuuri’s cock from the screen and the tell-tale sign of up and down movements of his arms mirroring his own, which means Yuuri is jacking off at the image of him jacking off.

 

He loved it.

 

“Do you want me daddy – do you want to put your cock in my hole” he asked boldly as he heard Yuuri groan.

 

With a spurt of courage he stopped his ministrations to look at Yuuri directly before rummaging through his _gifts_ making his lovers eyes widen in understanding.

 

He pulled out one of the lubes and the bigger than normal sized dildo that was closest to Yuuri’s size. His Yuuri was big on length and girth which is made him hornier at the memory of that inside him. He turned to his lover seeking for approval when he saw Yuuri nod darkly before saying, “Funny, that one is special” before reaching for something away from the computer. But before he could ask what it was, he heard Yuuri say, “Open yourself up baby – slowly”

 

“Lube up your fingers and warm it up before putting it on your hole” he heard the command as he obeyed.

 

“Yes, just like that” he heard Yuuri say again.

 

What happened after was total bliss as his lover guided him on how to open himself up properly making him moan and more than eager to put his toy inside as he pleaded, “Now, daddy?” and watched as Yuuri smirked and said, “Yes, now baby” and he put it in.

 

“NhHHAHhhaggaa” he moaned as he slowly eased the dildo inside.

 

In and out.

 

In and out.

 

Slowly putting in the dildo through his hole and pulling it out before putting it in a little deeper until it is fully seated inside him.

 

“Good boy” he heard Yuuri praised him as he keened at the compliment as he heard Yuuri say, “If you manage not to come and make ten pulls and push of that thing inside you, I’ll give you a reward when I see you”

 

And so he did.

 

“O – one” he counted as he pushed the toy inside only to jerk when the dildo vibrated inside him.

 

“Oh… God…” he moaned as he finally realized the torture his lover is going to put him through.

 

“I don’t hear counting baby~” his lover teased as he glared at the man a bit making the latter quirk an eyebrow a bit before he fell as he felt the vibration get stronger as he heard Yuuri asked, “Are you complaining? I thought you were my good boy?” before the vibrations stop altogether as he heard his lover add, “Well, I said I wouldn’t push if you’re so agains –” which made Victor shout another loud no before saying, “I – I’m sorry – I’m good – please – please… again … please” he begged incoherently which made Yuuri smile as he heard him say, “Then start counting again baby” and the vibrations started again.

 

“T – ten … ngghhh ha haaaaaaaa” he moaned at the end of it.

 

He had tears in his eyes as he finished counting as he felt his cock begged for release. He wanted to beg earlier about his need to cum but he knew – he just knew his lover won’t take that kindly so he begged his mind to let this pleasure/torture end.

 

“D – daddy – I – aahhh aaaaaaaahhhhggg – I can’t – I need – ” he keeps cutting himself as he started to rut on the bed. Any type of friction will do now. He’s been edging himself since earlier – under the watchful eye of his lover who turns the vibration to low or stops it when he looks like he starts to feel the tension in his groin.

 

“You want to cum baby?” he heard Yuuri coo which made him nod frantically with tears spilling from his eyes as he heard Yuuri say, “cum for me baby.. cum for daddy”

 

So he let himself go.

 

He fell on the bed with a shudder and a shout of Yuuri’s name as he came – barely hearing Yuuri shouting his name in the same manner.

 

 _‘We came together’_ he thought numbly as he continued to ride his high, his chest rising and falling faster, catching his breath.

 

His eyes were still shut when he heard Yuuri ask him breathlessly, “Are you okay baby?”

 

He tried to even his breathing and he took deep breaths for a while before he was able to answer, “That – that was – wow” he ended lamely, not finding the right words for what he felt earlier.

 

“Wow, is an understatement” he heard Yuuri mumble over the other line as he propped himself up with his elbows to look at his lover and smirked when he saw Yuuri looking wrecked. He felt happy at the thought of the blissed out look of his lover’s face as they kept their gazes to each other, but it was cut off when he saw Yuuri smiled sadly and heard him say, “I can’t wait for tomorrow. I miss you”

 

And suddenly, his happiness was filled with emptiness as he flopped back down on the bed letting the tears spill from his eyes.

 

He felt guilty as he thought about his lover. Thousands of kilometers away from him and telling him how much he loves him – how much he missed him – as if he’s a very important person. Again, the guilt that he was the one that seduced the young CEO and took him from the world plagued his mind and came back at full force.

 

Yuuri told him that their relationship must be kept a secret.

 

Chris told him that his relationship with Yuuri must be a secret.

 

Because it is wrong.

 

One wrong move from him and it could cost Yuuri everything he knew – everything he built and owned and cherished. Chris told him dozens of times and Yuuri confirmed it to him that one time, that it wouldn’t matter to the world what Victor would tell them – he is the victim in this mess of a relationship they call. And everyone would do their best to save Victor from Yuuri – to take him away from the man that he loves.

 

Because this is wrong.

 

He vaguely heard a knock and Yuuri telling the stranger to give him a minute before hastily telling Victor that he has to go but to text him after his rest, and there’s only so much Victor could do not to curl into himself as he raised his hands in the air and gave Yuuri a thumbs up before he heard the call got disconnected.

 

“I love you too” he mumbled before adding, “I miss you too”

 

_‘How could you love my selfishness?’_ he thought as he got up to clean himself up.

 

 

He needs to clean his apartment in case Yuuri drops by – and possibly talk to Yurio before Yuuri does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay... so this is not entirely smut. But bare with me? When you asked me to make this a multi-chaptered fic, my mind made a plot.
> 
> I apologize about this chapter if this chapter is unbeta-ed. My beta is going through a trauma... hahahaha I feel second hand embarrassment for what she went through. Don't worry -- it's nothing serious, she just saw something that scarred her for life. ahahahaha
> 
> If you thought of anything you want to see in this fic, you can comment here or find me on twitter linked below! Thanks everyone!


	7. Knee socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He met him when he was fifteen.
> 
>  
> 
> Too young to live – too rare to die.
> 
>  
> 
> At 15, he was reeling from his last victory in Junior Worlds before he moves up to the Senior’s Circuit in the GP Series.
> 
> \-- 
> 
> a backstory for everyone who is getting confused about this fic's timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy first year anniversary to Yuri on Ice -- the fandom that made me love Wednesdays of all days. :)

_"Well you cured my January blues_   
_Yeah you made it all alright_   
_I got a feeling I might have lit the very fuse_   
_That you were trying not to light_   
_You were a stranger in my phone book I was acting like I knew_   
_'Cause I had nothing to lose_   
_When the winter's in full swing and your dreams just aren't coming true_   
_Ain't it funny what you'll do"_

 

 

He met him when he was fifteen.

 

Too young to live – too rare to die.

 

At 15, he was reeling from his last victory in Junior Worlds before he moves up to the Senior’s Circuit in the GP Series.

 

It was Mid-March when he first met him – Yuuri Katsuki, or Katsuki Yuuri as he heard the Japanese man address himself. He learned from Yakov that they would be talking to a potential sponsor so he prepared himself for a boring night with a fake smile plastered on his face – it has never failed before.

 

Until then.

 

With his black hair swept back, strong eyes, sharp jaw – and a lean body subtly hidden by the slim-fit mohair blend suit and tailored trousers that almost leaves nothing to the imagination, Yuuri Katsuki is the epitome of a very powerful businessman. He got the intimidating professional look pat down along with that small amused smile he gave him when he first told him to address him by his first name – it has never happened before.

 

At least not with Yakov around.

 

He was shocked to  hear about the 25-year old businessman who seemed to have only acquired his company after a series of drama that he glossed the details over to him and Yakov – he got the gist of it though.

 

Yuuri Katsuki lived in a family with a successful business, beautiful family and friends, until that one night where his parents were both found dead inside their car in a collision accident.

 

In Yuuri’s eyes he saw strength and power – he also saw vulnerability.

 

The fond smile he gave Yakov when he was talking about his business and his enthusiasm when he was talking about Victor’s skating.

 

He has never blushed that much before.

 

He saw the man glanced over him once or twice but missed the blush that slighted the man’s face when he commented about how he looks in his clothes.

 

They ended the night amiably.

 

With nothing but business in their minds.

 

Yuuri insisted that he takes them both home which his coach reluctantly agreed to since they also shared a few drinks.

 

They took Yakov home first with his coach pulling him to the side and reminding him in a low tone how he shouldn’t mess this up since Yuuri is apparently known as a big investor but must be dealt with in caution since the Japanese man only picks the people he backs up with – they are all successful now.

 

He promised Yakov he’d treat Yuuri well.

 

He hasn’t backed down from that promise.

 

On their way back to his apartment Yuuri kept asking him question after question as if he’s  really interested in him – Victor Nikiforov the human, not just Victor Nikiforov the skater.

 

He tried to give him the same answers that he gives the media.

 

The same smile.

 

That hasn’t failed him before.

 

Until Katsuki Yuuri, that is.

“If I wanted to hear that answer, I’d buy a magazine” Yuuri commented after he told him that his favorite color was gold – the same color as his medal.

 

And that was when it changed.

 

He told him his favorite color was blue – which it was, still is.

 

He saw Yuuri smiling that time – a real smile.

 

An angel’s smile.

 

And he felt his heart started to beat.

 

He talked more honestly after that – asked questions of his own for Yuuri which the Japanese answered just as enthusiastically.

 

It was a fun night – that ended.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow” was what he last heard Yuuri said that night before the windows of the car were rolled up and he was  left standing in the curb in front of his apartment building which he was supposed to leave next month due to an increase in the lease  that he couldn’t afford.

 

He needed a new apartment – he needed to worry about that.

 

But that night, the only thing in his thoughts were Yuuri’s words, or promise, if that would be a correct term – about seeing him tomorrow.

 

He was smiling the whole night.

 

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months.

 

Yuuri visited their rink as often as he could or whenever the Japanese was in town.

 

He takes him out every time.

 

Their talks were always that – just talks.

 

How practice is going.

 

How his day has been.

 

Yakov were with them for the first few months – until that one time he didn’t attend and Yuuri told him that it was fine since Victor could carry their conversation well.

 

It was the truth.

 

But what he didn’t tell Yakov and Yuuri then was that sometime between those days, weeks and months, something strong started growing on his chest – something similar to fondness, contentment and protectiveness – something like love.

 

He was young.

 

He knew that.

 

He knew the consequences of _not_ acting his age – acting like someone Katsuki Yuuri  would be interested in – in _that_ way.

 

The first time he realized that was that one time after his first GP qualifier when he saw the Japanese man holding a bouquet of roses for the Japanese women skater, Mizuki Asahina, he felt something similar to small pricks in his chest, which he thought was fondness at first – seeing a cute gesture of acknowledgment – until his breath were cut out of his system and he had to walk away as far and as fast as he could when the woman threw himself at Yuuri and kiss the man passionately.

He was unreasonably angry – for what, he couldn’t say himself, but it was there.

 

Sadness, was also present, but like anger, he couldn’t explain why it was there either.

 

The days that followed were awful as he was forbidden to talk to Yuuri as the media went ballistic for the _new scoop_ – and that girl was talking about _wedding plans_ as if she and Yuuri were a real couple – which he knows they aren’t – right?

 

There was a knock on the door that he hesitated opening – he doesn’t want to be disturbed when he’s thinking.

 

But the knocking on the door turned frantic and was already pounding when he opened the door to reveal a disheveled Yuuri.

 

“Hey, can I hide here?” he heard Yuuri asked as he answered, “Sure”

 

And that was how their conversation began.

 

Yuuri stayed at his room for the rest of the night – actually, he stayed there for the rest of his stay at the hotel.

 

He stayed there even as Victor was practicing.

 

He didn’t know why but he didn’t tell Yakov.

 

And from the looks of it, Yuuri hasn’t either.

 

That first night, he and Yuuri talked a lot – how’s life, how’s Russia, how’s Japan and how their days went – completely satisfied not talking about the rumor for once.

 

Yuuri didn’t talk about it.

 

And he didn’t ask.

 

On the second night he told Yuuri that he hated the color of his room – it should be white with pink, because pink is also a beautiful color.

 

“But I thought you’d appreciate it you were put into the blue room since you told me you like blue” he heard Yuuri say which made him blush.

 

“Y – yes, I mean, I love blue but … I also like pink?” he stammered as he tried to find the words to defend himself.

 

He heard Yuuri laugh.

 

And Yuuri promised him a room of that palette next time he checks in from any of his hotels.

 

“Your rates are expensive though” he told Yuuri honestly after the laughter died down and Yuuri laughed again before he heard the Japanese man say, “You’re kidding right? I want you to stay in any of my hotels for as long as you want – you’re one of my skaters remember – We kind of have a contract that says, at least once a month you should promote any of my hotels or any of my businesses – you can stay at any of my hotels for free – you can have any of my business merchandise for free”

 

And Victor gaped at him like a fish out of water.

 

His jaw dropped even further when Yuuri told him what his businesses include.

 

Hotels, mobile phones, cars (which Yuuri told him that his contract stipulates that he’d have a car from them as soon as he gets his driver’s license) and food from restaurants that he invested in.

 

“All of that? I could live with all of that?” he asked, just to be clear.

 

And he saw Yuuri nod at him with a smile as he answered, “Yes, all of that”

 

The following day, he had a new phone and a reservation at the Crispino’s at their branch in St. Petersburg and a five day staycation at any Katsuki Hotel.

 

He posted this on his twitter and Instagram.

 

And the internet broke down.

 

The rumors about Katsuki Yuuri and the Japanese skater was forgotten and replaced with Yuuri being a _great big brother_ and sponsor to Victor.

 

Everyone was envious.

 

But Victor only zeroed in on the great big brother comment – for the first time, he thought, _‘I don’t want him to be my brother’_ which only escalates when at the end of his SP, he met Yuuri at the kiss and cry only to be given a blue rose crown by the Japanese man.

 

He felt his heart beat again – more insistently this time.

 

And on their fourth night, at the banquet, he saw Yuuri down champagne after champagne after champagne until he was completely buzzed – at least from Victor’s point of view that he struggled to drag the man away from the dance floor and stop the Japanese from grinding bodies with unknown faces – he doesn’t want to see Yuuri do that.

 

He told himself that he was probably turning protective to Yuuri because he was nice to him every time and treats Victor as a human more than a trophy but as he pulled his covers over the drunken Japanese man, snoring contently in his bed, he admitted to himself that he’s being selfish.

 

That he’s starting to feel different for the Japanese man.

 

Something more like _love_ love.

 

And in the morning, he learned about lust as he saw Yuuri’s body in all Its wondrous glory.

 

And learned one more thing about the man that he loves.

 

Katsuki Yuuri, apparently, is a man who takes off _all_ of his clothes when drunk. So, he woke up early to call breakfast for him and Yuuri when his eyes fell on the very naked body sleeping on his bed, morning wood standing proud and very much erect – he felt his mouth drool.

 

Yuuri was huge.

 

And for the first time, he felt a need to run to the bathroom and lock himself.

 

He jacked off to the thought of Yuuri – Yuuri Katsuki’s very naked body.

 

When he was finished, Yuuri was still asleep, so he left the room and went to his friends’ instead – Christophe Giacometti and told him everything that happened – everything that he felt. His friend told him that it’s a bad idea, and he knew that, but then he told Chris that it was unintentional and won’t happen again anyway – his friend brought that.

 

He came back to his room after three hours and saw Yuuri pulling down his shirt from over his head.

 

“Did you have a good sleep?”

 

“Did you just come back?”

 

They asked at the same time as they answered

 

“I slept at Christophe’s room”

 

“Yes”

 

He saw Yuuri frown at his answer but he just shrugged and told him that Yuuri was very drunk and Chris wanted to have a sleepover. He told him that they didn’t do anything inappropriate, and that’s when he finally saw Yuuri sigh in relief.

 

“Just call my guards next time” he told him before they start their day again.

 

The good byes started to get painful after that.

 

 

 

He met him again a few more times after that.

 

Texted often after getting their personal numbers as Yuuri insisted that he’s free to text or call him anytime.

 

Somehow, that made him feel strong.

 

Like he’s already won the Grand Prix even when it is just starting.

 

It was Yuuri who called him in his second qualifiers.

 

He told him he couldn’t make it but he’d be watching so he should do his best.

 

And he did.

 

And Yuuri called him again to tell him he loved it – and that, to him, meant so much more than the gold around his neck.

 

He received the beautiful watch around that time – and he paraded that on the banquet.

 

Yakov and almost everyone asked him where he got it since it looked special – he answered that it was a gift from someone he holds dear to his heart.

 

Everyone thought he was talking about a relative – except Chris who got the whole story out of him.

 

His best friend was happy but concerned.

 

“He feels okay to me, but you never know these things Victor – he could be using you, or playing you because you’re still youn –” but he didn’t let the Swiss finish his sentence as he cut the other off as he said, “He doesn’t look at me that way – but I kind of wish he would” which only earned a nod from his friend.

 

The next time they saw each other was a few days before Victor’s birthday party – the elevator scene.

 

And the next one was the new year’s eve party, the one at the bar  – and then, the banquet, where the rest, as they say, is history.

 

Victor fell.

 

He fell hard.

 

He was so in love right now and he knows that Yuuri loves him just as much.

 

Technically, he was of legal age in Russia, but the world still won’t acknowledge him until he’s at least 18.

 

He knows that they’re dancing a very strict dance right now, he just hopes he doesn’t slip and that he could keep up.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE!!! :)
> 
> By the way, I just recently joined twitter so, if you wanna talk to me, you can find me
> 
>  
> 
> [HERE](https://twitter.com/SantaLena707)
> 
> ALSO
> 
> Shout out to my beta who keeps on encouraging me with this sin. ;) @Erii323


End file.
